


Infidget Week Day 6: Safe - Healing

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, finally some unambiguous fluff, really short compared to the rest but it's fluff, this Infinite is a sleep walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: A random night in the Resistance common room.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 16





	Infidget Week Day 6: Safe - Healing

The resistance base was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed for the night, aside from the sentries outside and the occasional night owl refusing to sleep no matter how many stern looks their friends gave them.

In the common rooms, most of the lights were off, only a few dim lamps left on to keep people from barking their shins on tables. It certainly wasn’t enough light to read by, but the figure on the couch tapping at his laptop keys didn’t especially care.

Gadget’s ear flicked at the sound of footsteps. He looked up, blinking when he spotted the figure in the doorway. “Uh… hi?”

Infinite frowned, looking around the room with an unusually vacant look about him. His eyes landed on Gadget, claws tightening on the blanket around his shoulders. “…You’re not in bed.”

Gadget blinked at Infinite, then at his laptop, then back at Infinite. “No? My insomnia’s acting up again, so I thought I’d get some work done.” Pointing out what had to be obvious after so many repetitions seemed silly, but Infinite didn’t seem to be all there tonight so.

The jackal’s frown deepened. “You’re not in bed.”

It finally clicked. “You’re not awake, are you.”

Infinite continued to frown at him.

Gadget sighed, shifting to pat the cushion beside him. “Come on then, we don’t need you falling over and hurting yourse- _oomph!”_ He managed to not fall over at the sudden presence of a jackal flopped against his side, quickly shoving his laptop aside before he could drop it. “Dang it Infi, now I can’t work!”

“Noisy,” Infinite said, blinking slowly at Gadget. “Sleep.” And then he went limp, knocking Gadget down and pinning him against the couch with his full unconscious weight.

Gadget squeaked when he hit the couch, pouting at Infinite briefly before sighing and settling into a slightly more comfortable position. It wasn’t like he’d be any more able to sleep now, but he couldn’t get any more work done without disturbing his goofball jackal.

His face twisted into a wry smile as he shifted to wind his fingers gently in Infinite’s hair. Oh well. At least one of them would get some decent rest for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Watch Infinite pitch a fit when he wakes up.)


End file.
